Something Crazy Like Love
by Imnotinsane
Summary: Levi once had a chance at love but fate ripped it out of his grasp. Now he has been presented with another opportunity, but stuck in the past he refuses to believe the feelings that are so evident in his heart. YAOI WARNING if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, readers! This is my second story, and I'm using it as a sort of inspiration to get me to finish my first story. What? I'm sorry, I've been in an extremely long writers block... DX Anyways, here goes nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unfamiliar Emotion

I never thought I'd feel this way again. Never thought I'd ever feel this warmth in my stone cold heart or ever want to squeal with joy again. I never imagined I'd be flustered or feel so madly in love, as I had been with my dear Erin. My wife of many years ago was a beautiful woman, with long chestnut hair that shone golden in the sunlight. She had dazzling sea foam eyes that could catch any ounce of light and make any room seem beautiful. My wife was the only person to ever get past my thick concrete walls, which towered fifty meters tall to protect my fragile heart. Little did I know when she broke those walls in left them imperfect, so that over time the cracks spread.

And eventually the cracks would cause the whole wall to crumble, chunks huge and small collapsing onto the ground and leaving my emotions on display.

_Today was the day that my walls would fall. _

I stood in front of the mirror, staring darkly at my reflection. What I saw were narrow, dull eyes and a choppy military haircut. I was short and stocky, and didn't feel as if my body made any sense at all. How could anyone love someone such as this? How could anybody care for someone so horridly disgusting? I let out a long sigh, raking my pale hand through my hair and abandoning the mirror, feeling as though I looked decent enough to go into work today. Slipping on a simple pair of well-tailored slacks and a white dress shirt, I grabbed my coat and headed out the door, practically jumping into my shoes as I left.

Shit, I forgot my coffee.

Letting harsh curse words fly into the cold morning air, I turned on my heels and retreated to my house to get the hot caffeine I was so horridly addicted to. Once my revitalizing drink was in my hands I made my way to my black Cadillac and sped off to work. I have never been late a single day in my life, and I certainly was not about to start now. Once a cycle like that was started it had a snowball effect, rolling faster and faster until it was huge and I was late to work every day, resulting in my being fired and homeless on the street. Was that a little extreme…?

Shaking my head free of my unimportant thoughts, I made a sharp turn and parked in my parking spot, hurrying into the building. I heard a familiar voice and widened my eyes, grunting in dissatisfaction and doing my best quick-walk over to the elevator. After a few seconds of brutally attacking the button that would retrieve my escape, I gave up and accepted my fate. There was no way out now, for she was already right behind me.

_"Leeeviiiiii!" _

"What do you want, Hanji?"

"Well, it looks like you're chipper today!"

I scowled at her and she merely gave me a cheesy smile, slapping my back as the elevator doors let out a 'ding' and slid open.

"You do know that these elevators are supposed to be for disabled students, right? Not for lazy teachers who don't feel like taking the stairs."

"Levi you do realize that you're a lazy teacher using the elevator too, right?"

I went rigid at her comment, realizing that I had let the wacky Hanji Zoe get the best of me. Choosing to ignore her for the rest of the elevator ride, I merely stared at the shiny metal doors of the elevator, listening to the soothing hum as the contraption lifted us both up to our desired floor. Another satisfying 'ding' and I was free at last, muttering a curt goodbye to my long-time friend and coworker. She just laughed at me and pressed the button to go one floor up, where her biology class was located. I let a small smile grace my lips, taking into consideration that all of her ranting and crazy antics where some of the only things that put a sparkle into my day. Without her I'd probably be grouchier than the Grinch on Christmas me into this mess in the first place. It's what made me meet HER… and now its forcing me to meet HIM. day. A few more brisk steps and I was fiddling with the keys to my room, only to look at the door and realize that my classroom was unlocked already. I raised a thin black eyebrow in mild confusion, silently pushing open the door and looking around my room. Little did I know there would be someone waiting in front of my desk.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you in _my_ class?!"

And then they turned around, chestnut hair glittering in the light and beautiful sea foam eyes widening at me. At that moment my heart skipped a beat. My walls didn't break but shattered, sending the shards deep into my soul. I felt dead but so alive… happy but so sad. As I stared in astonishment the boy inhaled and started to speak.

"M-my name is Eren! Eren Yeager!"

Eren…? Of course his name had to be Eren. This must be fate's cruel way of playing a trick on me. It wanted to knock me to the ground and kick my till I cried, but I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let this little brat be the ripple that made disastrous waves in my personal life. I knew it wasn't very fair, but I needed to distance myself from him. Never again would I allow fate to lead me. I would take hold of my own future. Fate was what got me into this mess in the first place. It was what made me meet _HER_ and was now forcing me to meet _HIM_. I refuse to let history repeat itself!

* * *

**There we go! I know it probably sucks but I just need to get back into the flow of writing… I hope I didn't mess this up too bad! Anyways, what subject do you suggest Levi teach? I'll take any suggestions for the story into consideration, that is, if anyone reads it. XD Goodbye readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I've had nothing to do lately so I decided to go ahead and write another chapter… anyways, thanks to Ali Sanpei (sorry if I spelt it wrong) for the favorite and the review! Your suggestions are really helpful! Oh look at me blabbing on… let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ripple That Makes The Wave

As I saw him there, practically silhouetted by the intense light in the hallway, I felt my heart jump into my throat. My god… this man was very attractive, or as Sasha would say, a "stud muffin". Chuckling at the thought, I regretted the decision as the short man at the door narrowed his eyes, obsidian irises glowing brightly in the dim room. After gawking like a kid at Disney Land, I realized that he had asked me a question.

"My name is Eren Yeager! I was told to go here and ask about enrolling in the art program at this school, Sir!"

I winced at my own loudness, noticing that I was addressing this stranger as if he was a drill sergeant. He didn't look to pleased about this either.

"Eh…? You want to join the art program?"

He arched a black eyebrow, tilting his head to the side in a way that I had to admit was kind of cute. He stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him and shuffling over to his desk, sitting across from me in a big leather chair. It looked awfully comfortable, and I was jealous of his seat. Right now I was on a small little plastic chair, which I was pretty sure had a broken leg. If I even so much as shifted my foot I would send myself sliding onto the floor like a buffoon. Pouting at the though- which seemed very likely to become reality- I nodded at the pale ravenette, staring down at his mahogany desk.

"Look at me when you answer, _Yeager_."

Surprised at his soft demand, I looked up instantly, only to be seared by his all-seeing eyes. Geez, this guy was really intense.

"Yes… uhh…"

I felt my cheeks heat up, for I realized I had walked in without knowing so much as the guy's name. What was it…? Ashama…? Ackenson…? Arkansas?

"Ackerman. Levi Ackerman."

I bit my lip slightly, extremely embarrassed at how I could always ruin first impressions. This "Levi Ackerman" was now drumming his fingers on the table, and I could feel his dark eyes scanning me up and down.

"Well, Yeager. You certainly look like an artist."

I looked up at him curiously, bright eyes lighting up with interest.

"Oh really? How so?"

"You're all disheveled. Your clothes aren't neat and your hair is a mess. Besides, there's ink stains all over your fingers. You couldn't even wash your hands before coming here?"

There he goes again, humiliating me with even the simplest of comments. I tended to get really steamed up about these things, but right now I was more embarrassed than angry. Did I really look that filthy? I thought I had looked pretty handsome when I left for the school this morning…

"Yeager."

"Y-yes Mr. Ackerman Sir?"

"…You can join… just know that I have hard expectations. If you can't keep up with me you're out. _No if's, and's, or but's about_ it."

I nodded frantically, a bright red blush powdering across my cheeks due to the title I had given him. Mr. Ackerman Sir?! What the hell was fucking wrong with me?! I would kick myself right now, if I wasn't worried about the chair breaking. Besides, I'd made a big enough fool of myself today.

"Th-thank you sir! I'll try my best!"

Getting up in a hurry, I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could, trying my best to ignore the burn of his piercing gaze as he watched me go. When I was out of the room I got into the elevator, only to see a woman with a brown ponytail and glasses eating a Big Mac in the elevator. Wait… hadn't she been here earlier, when I first came to this floor?

"Oh, 'ello again 'ren!"

Her words came out muddled due to the fact she was still eating, and I gave her a nod acknowledgment. Hopefully she wouldn't say anything else, because I was still to embarrassed to even make eye contact with anyone. But of course, luck was not on my side today, and she swallowed thickly, clearing her throat to ask me another question.

"How'd it go with Levi?"

"…"

"Aww, did a cat get your tongue, Eren?"

"…well…"

"Did he do that weird staring thing?"

"_YES_! He wouldn't stop! He's so…. creepy? I don't even know how to describe him!"

my face contorted in thought, trying to find words to describe Levi, but nothing came up. I guess he was too eccentric for that sort of labeling. Oooh! That's it! He's eccentric… and _sexy_… and mysterious… and dark…

Now that I had a general idea I could go on all day.

"That means he likes you."

Hanji's statement surprised me, and I widened my eyes at her.

"No way."

"Yes way! He totally likes you! He only shows interest by looking at you. If he doesn't give a shit then you never even get a glance. But you're sure he looked at you?"

"_Positive_."

"See? He likes you, Ereeenn!"

Great. Now I had this creepy, hot art teacher who evidentially has a shine on me. Maybe I should have just stuck with my logical option and joined some sort of sport. Sure, art was my passion, but that didn't mean I was willing to put up with a creepy teacher in order to pursue it. Oh well, it's not like I can just waltz back in there and back out of the program. I've already sunk waist deep into this predicament. There was _no_ escaping this now.

* * *

**Well then, there goes the next chapter! I know my writing isn't the best but please.. it will get better. I will take any and all suggestions into consideration! Thanks for reading! Goodbye readers! **


End file.
